


杰西事件（下）

by Shadow_kinki



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: KKH, KT, M/M, 现实向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_kinki/pseuds/Shadow_kinki
Summary: 本章kt车
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 1





	杰西事件（下）

杰西jweb更新带动的后续

本章KT。纯属yy，别上升真人。

\--------

杰西昨天和刚打着半截电话突然就断了，再打也打不通了，他想可能是刚的手机没电了。

他今天总是打喷嚏，就是后背发凉的感觉，他都害怕自己得了新冠。

他一想到和刚打了一个半小时的电话就兴奋不已，昨天一晚上都没睡好，而且他看刚在Jweb还说了这事，他就更開了，被蒸煮翻牌子啊，哈哈哈哈哈，他想著都開心。他想，他得让事務所其他的刚的迷弟们羡慕一下，然后自己在J web也更新了一篇添加了大量表情符號，先各位迷弟们拉着仇恨。

但是，他没想到仇恨拉的最大的另有其人。

小准宅在家也玩著手機，然後看到手機有提醒，關注的人好像發了什麽。

「剛和傑西，這是什麼情況，」然后他就看了Jweb，心想「杰西？」

他反映到六桶那孩子啊，唉....，太年輕啊，作為過來人，他發表下感想，「真是自己想死谁也救不了你了。」

但是想到泷泽挺无辜的就给泷泽打了电话。

「Takki，杰西的J web看了吗？」

「怎么了，他也写bl小说了？」

「他演了bl小說了！」

「啥？」

「呵呵……我为你好，赶紧关机啊，不然你很快要接到投诉电话了。」

泷泽挂了电话，打开Jweb，“我艹！孩子，要死離我遠點，別沾我一身血。”

泷泽把51手机号拉入黑名单，然后给小翅膀打电话“283，你得救我！！！”

“嗯？等会说，做饭呢！”283挂了电话。

“唉？“takki又打了电话“我要死了！！”

283吓一跳“怎么了？你在哪？”

“杰西给我闯祸了.....”

Takki把事情和283说了“我手机已经有20个光一君的未接电话了！”

283说「这是你的不对啊，谁让你不给他们培训，该怎么饭刚哥啊！反正大不了就去演shock呗，我当年才叫无辜呢，唉....」

“我怕他让我演shock！”Takki说道

“不会的，好歹你是副社长！我试试联系下刚哥吧。”

然而堂本刚的手机依旧关机中。

再看我们的堂本光一，早上起來腰疼，腿疼，浑身疼，他觉得是最近运动量减少了，打算运动一下，在屋里举着哑铃。

但是他發現剛的手機自从昨天關機他就沒開，看來還是愛自己的，也開心不少，雖然有點纵欲过度。

他老婆昨天可是爽死了，今天开心的在做着料理。

光一出了一身汗，打算洗澡去，拿起手机看了一眼。

昨天刚和杰西就上热搜了，然而今天发现热度没降又升了，他看着粉丝的yy大约知道了原因，他打开JWeb。

那火啊，就真的如同被带了绿帽子一样！

光一想这是明摆着跟我挑衅啊，他给泷泽打电话，龍澤竟然不接电话。

“等着的，杰西！你有本事嘲讽我，我一个橙色圣骑士怕你一个蓝色的坦。”

当然杰西还算不上坦......

光一觉得自己头上绿了，他刚知道是刚主动给杰西打的电话。

光一气哄哄走向厨房“堂本刚，你真当我死了，要改嫁啊！还是你打算给我一杯毒酒，明天好改嫁啊！”

“什么啊！”刚莫名其妙的看着他！

光一把自己手机扔给他，“你给我解释解释，你主動打的电话？”

刚看着jweb，一脸黑线，这孩子瞎写什么啊，刚说“你看他说因为他先给我的mail，我才....”

光一低着头说，“你不爱我了，我知道！”光一扭头回了卧室。

刚被他这样吓一跳，他本以为光一会发火，这是怎么搞的，他忙追过去。看到把自己捂在被子里的光一。

刚拉着他的被子，“我就爱你一个人，他们就是粉丝心理，你不能和他们比。”

“对，我还没他们重要呢！你还给他们打电话，你都不知道我电话号码！”

刚觉得光一岁数越大越像个小孩子“怎么会呢，我找staff比你省事，你总忙不接我电话。再说，你看我昨天那么爱你！”

光一一股哭腔在被子里说“以前刚都是说，我喜欢光一，怎么上我都行！现在不让你上，就去找小情人了，觉得我做的不好，不喜欢和我做爱了！觉得和我做爱不舒服了呗！”

刚继续拉着他的被子“这哪说的话，我宁可要你天天上我，我也不会去上其他人的！”

光一突然掀开被子“刚你说的啊！让我天天上你的！”

刚发现自己被这只老狐狸骗了“你！堂本光一你个骗子！”

光一起来抱着他说“我真的生气了！”

“小气！”刚笑着说。

  
“你又不是第一天认识我！”光一吻着他，手从他T恤里伸进去，摸着他的身体，刚的身体很软，光一总喜欢掐他。

“别弄，疼！”刚说道。

  
“刚果然不喜欢和我做爱了。”光一撅着嘴说道。  
“你个小气鬼，不过，小气鬼的光一也很可爱。”刚说着。

刚扭动身体蹭着他的阴茎，“嗯...为我疯狂的光一也很可爱。”  
“你个妖精。”光一脱了他的衣服，

刚摸着他的下身，“光一的肉棒也很可爱。”  
剛想不把他弄高興了他還得禍害更多人，自己惹的祸自己收拾吧，别连累他人了。

刚把光一的裤子拉了下来，把他推到床上，光一一惊“你还来？！”

  
刚趴在他身下，扶着光一已经硬挺的肉棒，含在嘴里，光一舒服的躺在床上，摸着刚的头，“好舒服，刚的嘴好热啊。”

刚舔着他的柱身，舔着他的囊袋，“好吃吗？”光一问。  
“嗯...”光一坐了起来，看着他像摸着一间珍宝一样，舔弄着自己的肉棒，让他兴奋，只想要艹射在他的小嘴里，“刚的嘴真的好可爱。”

“含进去”光一说  
刚照做了。  
“宝贝儿，你太美了。光一看他加快的吞吐着，口水精液顺着他的嘴流向他的身体，只想让他进入到更深，他按着刚的头，自己在他口腔里冲撞着。  
刚的嘴酸死了，下巴感觉要脱臼了，他推着光一的腿，抬眼看着他。想让他放过自己。

光一看他眼睛里的泪，不舍得这么对他了，放开手，从他嘴里出来，把他拉上来，吻着他的小嘴“以后不许勾三搭四，不然我一定艹死这个小嘴。”

“我哪勾三搭四了！”  
“你看看我们公司多少对你图谋不轨的！我好不容易熬到冈田准一结婚了，好嘛，越来越多！”

刚看他放过自己，觉得光一对自己真好，为了不让自己难受他自己忍耐着。

刚笑着说“那么多年了，你这个醋永远吃不完！我都替你酸，我还不是你的！”

刚去床头拿到润滑液，自己躺在床上，开扩着自己的后穴，他一边对着光一拿手指抽插着自己的后穴，一边看着他。

  
“光一，快点，人家要嘛！”

  
光一本来憋着就难受，哪还受的了这挑拨。光一凑过去，拿自己的肉棒在他后穴摩擦着，就是不进去。

“嗯...，光一.....进来啊！”  
“叫老公！”

  
刚想着这是报仇了，可是他现在真的难受“老公，快点，刚里面好痒，想你的肉棒了。”

“啊你！！”  
光一一下插了进去，“我就昨天没上你，你这小嘴怎么又那么紧了。”

“老公喜欢紧吗？”  
“喜欢，但是老公想把你艹送了！”

“啊！！啊！！慢点，光一！受不了！”  
光一卖力的操着他。

“你...你这非人类的体力！嗯……嗯……刚才还健身，啊！你怎么还有力气啊！啊！”

“我不把自己老婆喂饱，他就该去外面偷吃了！你以为我健身只为了shock啊！我这也是我们俩的性福！”

“啊！！你多虑了，嗯....我岁数大了....受不了你这体力了啊！！太深了！！”

“外面小狼狗那么多，都对你虎视眈眈，我不能被比下去啊！”

刚听着就好笑，奈何自己现在没力气嘲笑他，他把光一搂过来，在他耳边说“你变成老头子艹不动了，我也爱你的，你个醋坛子！”

光一被他这一点都不浪漫的表白感动的不行，又加快了速度，刚紧紧抱着他“光一，好爱你！给我吧！啊！！”

刚感受到身体里的热度，自己也高潮了。光一吻着他，将自己更深的插入到刚的身体里，将自己的精液全部射了进去。

他们恢复平静，光一抱着他“我吃错还不是因为爱死你了。”

“我当然知道，所以这样的光一最可爱了。”

“那以后不能主动给我的情敌们打电话！只可以给我打电话！”

“呵呵，好。”

  
泷泽把杰西叫到办公室，“告诉你一个好消息。”  
杰西期待着说道“什么？”  
“呵呵，恭喜你，被光一君点名让你明年去一起演shock了！”  
“真的？那是不是见刚前辈的机会更多了。”  
泷泽擦着汗心理想“你先活到首日吧。”

———END


End file.
